


Keep on holding on

by Cieleniti



Series: NCT Oneshots [17]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Arguement, Blood, Friendship, Hurt, NCT 127 Ensemble-centric, NCT Ensemble - Freeform, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Virus, rather sad, sick, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cieleniti/pseuds/Cieleniti
Summary: "Taeyong, please" Taeil coaxed, gently pulling Taeyongs hands down from covering his ears. "We have to know"He would have held onto that small hope if it weren't for the obvious occurrences that had happened over the past week. Mark had fainted twice and there were nosebleeds here and there. Some of them would complain of being hot and some would say they were too cold. Waking up had become a pain and going to sleep was harder. It was so obvious.orWhen NCT 127 come back from tour, they are infected with a virus. This causes them to be quarantined while a cure is made. With fear lingering in the air and sudden deterioration, tension leads to misunderstandings that threaten their relationship. Can they survive the virus long enough for the cure to be found?
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee
Series: NCT Oneshots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148876
Kudos: 106





	Keep on holding on

He didn't want to hear it. Even if he knew that there was this tiny hope that they were safe, that they hadn't been affected by the virus currently infecting a country they had toured (which had been kept a secret for some reason), he didn't want to hear it.

"Taeyong, please" Taeil coaxed, gently pulling Taeyongs hands down from covering his ears. "We have to know"

He would have held onto that small hope if it weren't for the obvious occurrences that had happened over the past week. Mark had fainted twice and there were nosebleeds here and there. Some of them would complain of being hot and some would say they were too cold. Waking up had become a pain and going to sleep was harder. It was so obvious.

"All of 127 have positive results" came the voice of the doctor, wearing face masks and fully clothed. "You must transfer to our facility immediately to prevent infection"

Taeyong let out a shaky breath. "T-the others?"

The doctor shook his head. "Thankfully, everyone else is at negative. We suspect the virus started working when you were in your dorms, so no one was exposed to it"

And just like that, they left the group hurriedly, leaving them to pack their things. The dorm was silent as the news sunk in. Thankfully, Sicheng had WayV promotions and had not been overseas to the country with said virus. 

"We'll be okay" Doyoung spoke up, standing up from his spot on the couch. "We'll be fine. They'll find a cure and we'll be good as new. It won't be as bad as in the movies, they always make everything dramatic"

Mark fiddled with his ice pack. "But we're still sick. It's a virus, an unknown one-"

"So we just have to pray that it will be alright" Haechan piped up, smiling. "I'll be packing and stuff. We don't have much time before the Dreamies come barging in. I can't...we can't risk them being infected too"

With that, he left with a false cheery note, but it immediately made everyone else move to pack. The situation was gloomy and Taeyong had no idea how to brighten it up. In an hour, they had boarded a van that separated the driver and the passengers. The windows were dark and it smelled of antiseptics.

"This feels so wrong" Jaehyun commented as they wore their masks and scrubs. 

"Deal with it" Yuta stated and was the first to hop off the vehicle when they arrived. The facility was three floors high and was a rectangular shape. It was closed off and it's windows were dark. The doctor quickly showed them to their quarantine room that was on the second floor. Once the elevator doors opened there was a hallway that had a long window from the door to the end of the wall. It showed what was inside before theys tepped in.

Their room was half as long as a school hall but it's width was around three bedrooms. Nine beds lined the wall, each having multiple machines around them and were separated by transparent plastic curtains. There was a bathroom door at the end of the room and, for some reason, a bathtub right beside it.

"You'll stay here until we find the cure" the doctor said and shut the door once the last member came in. "Make yourself at home"

They exchanged worried glances.

"Was that supposed to be funny?" Johnny asked, chuckling and running for a bed, effectively making the others join too. Their only wardrobe were hospital wear, just in case their clothes had the same virus, meaning there was only one closet. Only one.

Taeyong was lost in his head, quietly worrying about the others until Jaehyun crawled onto his bed and enveloped him in a hug.

"You're stressed out. We'll be fine here, hyung. It's just for a few weeks"

You don't know that, Taeyong wanted to say but kept his mouth shut. instead, he wrapped his own arms around Jaehyun and let out a low sigh of content. "I hope they have a strong Wifi connection"

* * *

"GUYS GUYS GUYS!!!" Doyoung yelled excitedly at the sight of the rest of NCT appearing at the other side of the window. 

They all ran for the telephone that was the only source of communication to whoever was on the other side. Jungwoo got there first and picked it up, Jeno on the other side, smiling widely. Jisung and Chenle pushed their faces against the wall, successfully making the members laugh at their funny faces and making Haechan and Mark do the same from their side.

"Hyung~ How is it in there?" Jeno asked teasingly. "That's a big room"

"Boring" Jungwoo replied with a smile. "No entertainment except our phones. The line here is horrible!"

There was a round of laughter from both sides. "We can't enter your dorms right now, so do you want us to bring anything?"

"PIZZZZAAAAAA!!!" Johnny screamed from somewhere while Taeyong attempted to jump on his back. 

"I can't bring you guys food. you're on a healthy diet now!" Jeno laughed and a chorus of groans were heard. "I'll bring my guitar and some board games or whatever. We can visit once a week, so drown in your boredom this week, okay?!"

Sicheng all but wrestled the phone ou of Jeno's hand and called out "Hyuuungs!!! I'll miss you loads~"

"Yeah yeah" Yuta answered, taking the phone from Jungwoo. "We'll be fine here, don't worry. Focus on your promotions!"

"You bet!"

Lucas and Jungwoo started having a moment on both sign while Haechan unsuccessfully started a game of charades with Renjun. They had a time limit of 15 minutes, and they were taken away in no time. Doyoung sighed and made his way to his bed, feeling fatigue in his bones. Taeil accompanied Haechan to his bed, right at the end, because he was too troubled to sleep without comfort.

"Have a good rest!" Taeyong called and there were murmurs of responses. "Good night!"

It wasn't night time at all. The clock showed 3 o'clock. Half of them fell asleep in no time. Half of them stayed awake until night came, wondering why morning was taking such a long time.

* * *

When Mark woke up in the middle of the night, he was dazed and confused. Head heavy and ears ringing, he heard the distant sound of someone vomiting in the toilet. There was a mix of sobbing and crying but he couldn't bring himself to stand up. Instead, he fell right back asleep, darkness swallowing him whole.

"MARK LEE YOU WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!!!"

Someone was shaking him awake. That was weird, he'd just fallen asleep. There was the sound of sloshing before water was poured onto his face.

"WHAT THE-" He spluttered, eyes wide open to meet the very worried face of Lee Taeyong and another doctor he didn't recognize. In an instant, light was shone into his eyes and his wrist was grabbed, pulse immediately taken. "Hyung, what on Earth?"

Taeyong was busy being back hugged by Doyoung, who had a glass of water in his hand. The leader was hunched so his forehead met his knees, and was muttering something under his breath. When the doctor left, he straightened up, eyes red rimmed with tears.

"You didn't wake up, Mark. It's been 42 hours and only now are you awake" he whispered, stroking Marks hair. His forehead had stress lines and Mark suspected something else was going on. Something really bad. 

"Hyung, I'm fine, really" he replied, not knowing how to comfort his sobbing leader. "D-did something else happen when I was asleep? Are the others okay?"

Doyoung met his eyes, suddenly hard with resolve. He guided Taeyong back to his bed before returning. EVen before he arrived Mark realized that most of the members were still in bed and the only one actually pacing around was Haechan.

"What's going on?" Mark asked, voice trembling with newfound fear. "Hyung, please-"

"Yuta hasn't woken up, and the doctors said he might be in a comatose." Doyoung blurted before he could start crying. "T-They said that it was his immune system kicking in to stop any damage before it could be done. I'm not sure how that works but he hasn't moved a bit since we fell asleep last time."

He sniffled a bit, wiping his nose only for it to come out red. A siren rang out in Marks head and he grabbed the nearest towel, letting Doyoung hold it to his nose. "Hyung, don't push yourself-"

"You HAVE to know, Mark" Doyoung said, voice muffled by the towel. "Our emotions affect the virus, that's the theory. Jungwoo hasn't gotten out of bed today but he's awake. He says his feet feel like they have weights and he's super tired. I don't know how Taeyong hasn't had anything worse than a nosebleed with the state he's in."

Mark glanced at the bed to his right where Johnny and Taeil were talking in hushed voices. It made sense that they had to lift each others spirits in order to keep at a healthy level. They had to support each other more than ever. To his left, Jaehyun was talking with Jungwoo through the curtain with wide gestures, laughing along with whatever Jungwoo had said.

"How's Channie?" Mark asked, gesturing towards the younger who had sat down on the floor in the middle of the room, watching the doctors pass by through the window.

"No symptoms at all." Doyoung smiled. "The kid is stronger than we know. He's being as optimistic as possible."

"That's great" Mark sighed. "I hope he's helping others as well."

* * *

When Taeyong started coughing up blood, Mark was beyond terrified.

"Wake up, hyung! Wake up!" Mark had pleaded as the elder continued to hack out blood onto the stark white pillow by his head, eyebrows furrowed in pain. The sound filled the room, mixing in with the groans due to Taeils sudden stomach ache and Jungwoo's cries as he could not even move from his bed. 

"Coming through!" Haechan called as he ran up with a bucket of water, almost forgetting the existence of the plastic curtain. He set the bucket down and quickly soaked his right hand before bringing it to Taeyongs face, brushing his hand downwards. He could feel the heat of fever and winced.

"Definitely a fever. Where's the doctor?" Haechan asked, glaring at the door. "This isn't the time for pizza parties"

Jaehyun grabbed the towel by Taeyongs bed and soaked it, quickly rinsing it before placing it on Tayeongs forehead. "Is he awake?"

"Almost"

The door creaked open and doctors came swarming in, quickly taking his temperature and making sure his breathing was stabilized using an oxygen mask. Johnny had to look away when they took a sample of blood before scurrying away, determined to get out of the virus infested room as soon as possible.

"He'll be okay" Haechan said, mostly to himself. "He'll be okay"

When Haechan staretd to exit the room, Mark called out. "Where are you going?"

"To Jungwoo, obviously" Haechan said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Doyoung hyung looks like he's gonna pass out."

Mark really hoped that didn't happen.

* * *

Taeils stomach aches had evolved into diarrhea that went on for days.

It was now a race to the toilet between Taeil and Mark, who had started going to the toilet to pee more often due to a high intake of water. They were all put on minimum 3 liters a day which wouldn't have been a problem if the room wasn't so cold. Well, that's what half of them said.

"You know, if you don't want your blanket, just give it to me" Mark whined before Jaehyuns cover were thrown right on top of him. "It's freezing"

"Nu uh, my receptors say otherwise" Jaehyun replied sourly, fanning himself with a fan Kun had given to him the day before. A week passed really fast when you lost count of time. In fact, , Mark had grown accustomed to waking up after hours of sleep with one of his hyungs or Haechan by his side. Yuta hadn't gained consciousness but Jungwoo had been able to walk (drag his feet) around after sometime. Taeyong was bedridden after the incident but he'd always ask Johnny to carry him around when his worries became too much for him to bear.

"Man, I would do anything to go to the gym" Jaehyun groaned, stretching out his limbs. "I can feel the effects already"

"Hyung,we aren't gaining weight. We're losing it" Mark pointed out. It was true since they had been given a weekly weighing schedule. The sudden drop in numbers had the doctors assigning them more protein and carbohydrates in their diet, thankfully. When the other members came, they had brought home made meals (which Kun had prepared with no other help) and had eaten from two sides with the others. 

"Taeil hyung and Yuta are on liquid nutrients" Jaehyun said, more to himself than Mark. "Johnny hyung has been nauseous these past few-"

"Oh yeah, I remember something!" Mark suddenly piped up. "During our first night, I heard vomiting in the toilet"

"I did too when I woke up for a moment this week" Jaehyun said thoughtfully. "Maybe it was Johnny hyung? Or Taeyong hyung?"

"That would be weird. They would tell us if they're feeling bad, but I kinda get it. They're the hyung line anyway" 

There was the sound of the curtains parting and Haechan stood at the opening. "Doyoung hyung has a fever. He's been worrying too much...and I guess you are too" he added once he looked at Jaehyun and Marks grim faces. "Anyway, you guys have the closest beds to him. Can you keep an eye on him?"

"I'll keep both my eyes on him" Mark comforted and Haechan smiled widely before pulling the curtains back and skipping to his bed. "He's grown loads"

"He handles stress better than all of us" Jaehyun added, smirking. 'We could learn a thing or two from him"\

"You bet" Mark answered before slipping off Jaehyuns bed. "Toilet"

There was a flash of brown and blue as Mark walked out and then he was sprinting. "Taeil hyung~! Let me go in first!"

* * *

The stress and tension had hung in the air for days. It would make sense that it came falling down one day.

The other members had made their way home in worry after Jaehyun updated the conditions of the members. The news had stated that the cure had still not been found and that doctors had started experimenting with various ways on lab rats. It was evident that Kun and Renjun were taking it the hardest, having to take care of their respective group members and to make sure that their promotions went well even with the constant questioning of fans and interviewers alike. 

It was a day when a particular member had wet his bed one night and had woken the others with his crying. Johnny had proceeded to carry the younger to the toilet and wash him up while saying that the virus bust have brought bowel problems for him. Being the only one able to fully function, Haechan had taken the covers and mattress, with a look of distress, off the bed frame and waited for Johnny and Jungwoo to walk out.

Johnny had Jungwoo placed in Taeyongs arms immediately and proceeded to help calm him down. Haechan had dragged the mattress and cover to the toilet and proceeded to wash them with his bare hands, hating the fact that it had happened and hating the fact that the doctors were much too anxious to help them out when such things happen. It was one thing to wash it but pulling the wet objects out of the bathroom was worse.

His hands felt dirty and his clothes felt dirty. The place with the most lights was by the door that was at the other end of the room. He didn't blame his hyungs that he was the only one struggling with it, since the rest were too sick or had not been awake at that time. When he made it to the end, he glanced back at the row of beds, distressed that none of them had paid attention, had cared about him.

"Might as well be a cleaner once I get out of here" he stated louder than he intended as he walked back to his bed. "Who does that at this age, anyway?"

Apparently, Jungwoo had heard. that meant Taeyong and Johnny had heard. Which meant Doyoung who had just woken up heard it also. Taeyong rose from his bed, eyes sharp and forehead scrunched up in disbelief.

"How could you say that, Haechan? He's devastated!" Tayeong yelled, gesturing Jungwoo who had started crying again. "Why can't you think of others more than yourself?!"

"How about you think of me!!!" Haechan retorted although his whole being was telling him to apologize and walk away. Taeyong was sick, and he might have not meant it at all. "I've been running around with a bucket and towels, mopping up vomit, and cleaning urine for the past few week! I'm tired and sick of all of this!"

"WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE HEALTHY RIGHT NOW!" Taeyong all but yelled and Doyoung staggered over to pull him back. Taeyongw as crying now, and Haechan definitely saw the fever behind his angry eyes. That didn't matter much, the words still hurt. "JUST BE GRATEFUL AND DON'T WHINE YOU-"

The next words burnt in his mind, stirring up the insecurities he had buried. Something was clenching his heart and squeezing his chest. There was a growing pain in his body that spread out like branches, burning his mind with self hatred.

"Can't you see he's sick?!" Doyoung scolded and started pulling a sobbing Taeyong back to his bed. "Have sympathy towards others, Haechannie, you lack at that"

The whole room was awake and were looking at Haechan with the same eyes that had brought him down during his rookie years. The same eyes that held disappointment and seemed to say "I expected better". He was alone, and insecure, and completely terrified. The last of his mental barriers went down and he turned away, head bowed as he walked to his bed and crawled into his covers. 

The fact that his bed was right beside Taeyong didn't help at all.

* * *

When Yuta woke up, he was dizzy and disoriented.

He'd woken up to a voices yelling and the blurry shapes of people he could barely recognize. He shook his head to combat the daze, shocked at how much energy that used up. 

"What's going on?" he spoke in a strangely harsh voice. 

Heads snapped towards him and Jungwoo was the first to voice out in a small squeak "You're awake!"

The blonde literally stumbled over Johnny to get to his side, eyes red rimmed. Johnny followed later along with Doyoung. My, did they look horrible. Their faces had been drained of colour, pale and all arches. Their hair was messy and they all had the same tired and fatigued look, etched with gratitude.

"Why are you guys..." he trailed off because they were suddenly crying, holding onto him and bawling their eyes out. It was weird.

"Thank God! My gosh, I thought-" Johnny mumbled before inhaling a deep breath. "You were in coma...for three weeks!"

"Three weeks!" Yuta exclaimed, eyes wide. "No way"

"You just woke up, and...oh gosh...we need to call the doctors!" Doyoung fretted, running for the call button.

"Wait, why?!!" Yuta asked, stunned by the situation.

"Comatose might mean your brain might not function perfectly. Maybe a little memory loss, maybe slight loss in motor function. Hopefully, nothing is wrong" Johnny comforted and leaned against Yuta's bed. "My Gosh, you're awake..."

Teh doctors came and were bewildered by the sight. Test were done and blood was drawn. All came out great and there was nothing wrong. At least, something had went right after all the commotion when Yuta woke up.

"What was the yelling just now?" Yuta asked once the doctors were gone.

All of them exchanged glances before simultaneously turning to look at where Taeyong was sleeping. 

* * *

The next few days proved a challenge. Not only was the room tense with pent up tension, it seemed to be affecting everyone. Most of them spent the days bedridden from colds and fevers. Time went on faster than ever but some things did not change.

Such as Mark waking up to at least one of his hyungs by his side.

Doyoung still fretted over them and Johnny still carried Taeyong around when he could (sometimes Yuta too).

Haechan still diligently cleaned up their messes but refused to look at any of them while doing it.

Their members still came that week, looking as worried as ever. When Haechan picked up the phone, Jaemin was startled at how tired he sounded, as if the energy he had lived on had been depleted withe very second. Still, he tried to make his voice cheery.

"Yuta hyung woke up this week! Can you believe it?"

Sicheng was very excited at the news and Ten was curious about the other members. Haechan patiently explained the others conditions before Doyoung came over to say hi, in which Haechan left at the speed of light. This further worried the members, even the new members who had heard of Haechan as a clingy person.

"Something went wrong, didn't it?" Lucas asked and Doyoung nodded. "Research is still going on. Hang on for a little longer"

Lucas looked genuinely worried and Doyoung laughed in the speaker. "Take care of yourselves. Don't order too much Chinese Food, it might be bad for your health"

"I MAKE Chinese food" Kun replied, receiving a round of laughter. "Come back safe and healthy!"

As they walked away, Jisung turned back just in time to see Haechan looking at them from his bed. He waved him goodbye and Jisung did too. 

* * *

"Eat"

"I don't feel like it"

"Eat"

"Go away"

"Eat"

"WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!" Haechan yelled, swiping the bowl of rice hard enough that it hit the wall. "I DON'T WANT TO!"

Mark was stunned at the act. It was the first time he had went to see Haechan after the fight, probably no one had ever went to Haechan's bed anyway. It suddenly occurred to Mark how lonely it must have felt to be the odd one out, the only one healthy among those who were suffering. Not lonely, burdensome. 

"LEE HAECHAN!"

Oh no...that was definitely Taeyong. He had the worst timing to be angry. Not now, not when Haechan looked as fragile as glass and could barely keep himself from shattering to a million pieces. He sent a silent signal to Johnny for help and the elder rushed to Taeyongs side.

"You're sick, Tae. Haechan's just having an off day" Johnny whispered but Taeyong was having none of that. His cheeks were flushed with fever and hsi eyes were red and blotchy. He seeme dtwice as scary than he was in the dorms and Haechan looked too small and too...vulnerable

"Don't talk to Mark like that! He's just trying to help!" Taeyong scolded, scowling. "Why do you have to be a -"

Mark was dumbfounded at the next string of words and tried to hold onto Haechan as the younger took all of the words in, cherishing them, understanding them, believing them, but the youngster flinched, pulling away. Johnny clamped a hand over Taeyongs mouth and pushed him back down onto the bed. Taeil came over to help, coaxing him to calm down and breath, that he wasn't thinking straight and that he was being delirious.

"He didn't mean it's...it's just his fever" Mark explained, reaching out again but Haechan, once again, crawled backwards, away from his hand. It broke his heart into pieces. "Hyuck?"

"G-go away Mark" he whispered shakily. '"I t-told you t-to go a-away"

And he did, hating himself for not doing it the first time.

* * *

That night, Jaehyun woke up to the sound of screaming.

There were red pulses of light, meaning that the emergency alarm had gone off at one of their beds. He exchanged looks with Jungwoo and at Mark before all of them ran through their curtains to the source of screaming. They ran blindly from sleep and fear, family instincts pushing them forward before strong arms held the youngsters back. 

"We can't enter, not now" Johnny whispered and they all made sense of their surroundings in Taeyongs space.The screaming was coming from Haechan and Taeyong was being held by Taeil who had his arms around his shoulders as he sobbed into his palms.

"What's going on?" Jaehyun asked, voice laced with desperation. "Is he hurt?"

"We don't know, all we know is that he's in pain" Yuta replied as calmly as possible. 

Jaehyun could see that through the plastic curtain. The plastic was clear, letting him see the whole scene. Half a dozen doctors were surrounding Haechans bed. Four were holding him down from thrashing and kicking as another secured an oxygen mask over his face.

"Where is it coming from?" One asked in a panicked tone, quickly taking a blood sample and almost getting hit by Haechans arm during the process. " Do we need to move him?"

"Wait a moment, painkillers are in?"

"Yes, sir"

Haechan screamed again and his body arched, desperate to free himself from the doctors restraints as the virus created a wildfire in his body. His heart monitor beeped wildly, on and on. Jaehyun would never forget the look on Haechans face, the look of unbearable agony and pain and most of all...fear. For a split second, they made eye contact and Jaehyun could here his voice in his head, a pleading voice that begged "Help me hyung, help me!" but he knew he couldn't. 

"He's losing consciousness. PH level going down!"

"Move him!"

They pulled a plastic cover over the bed, securing the virus and wheeled him out of the room, leaving the others stunned. It took a second before Taeyong's knees buckled and he fell to the floor unconscious.

* * *

Heavily sedated.

That's what the doctors said. They had heavily sedated him. 

Mark stared blankly at Haechans sleeping figure. His arms and torso were covered in rashes, perhaps there were more on his legs. He'd felt like he was burning from the inside, like someone had made him drink il and set fire to his veins. Mark couldn't imagine the pain.

"Come on, baby" Jungwoo whispered in his ear, gently pulling him to his feet and out of Haechan's room. "You need to rest. He won't wake up for a long time"

Mark tearfully left his best friend, alone like he had been ever since they had moved to the facility. What if the worst happened? What if he woke up to nobody by his side? What if he left without anyone knowing?

"I d-didn't...I w-wasn't there for h-him" Mark sobbed and Jungwoo enveloped him in his arms. "I'm his b-best friend b-but I-"

"You tried" Jungwoo corrected. "It's not your fault, Mark. None of us were there for him. We can only hope the cure is found before things get worse"

Mark passed the other spaces and watched Taeil fuss over Taeyong who's fever had spiked again and was having constant nosebleeds and Johnny who was quietly playing with Jaehyun's hair as the younger laid his head on his lap, sleeping. Yuta was in Doyoungs bed, helping him sleep although he was obviously restless.

"I just want to go home" Mark admitted and Jungwoo invited Mark to his bed, letting the younger snuggle up to him. 

"We will go home, all of us"

* * *

Yuta was busy twirling Doyoungs hair around his finger when it happened.

He wasn't sure how he sensed it, only that there was suddenly a feeling of wrongness, as of his blood had turned to ice. 

"D-doyoung?" he had asked in a soft but shaky tone. "Are you okay?"

The boy had tensed up eyes suddenly bright before dulling to a strange blankness. He was breathing faster, chest rising in waves and Yuta sat up, pulling Doyoung into his arms. 

"What's going on?!" He cried out as Doyoungs eyes closed halfway, rolled to their whites and his whole body started convulsing, trembling with tremors and Yuta screamed for help. Jaehyun pulled him off the bed, saying in a tense tone "we can't restrict his movement." before carefully positioning Doyoungs head over a pillow.

"Keep an eye on the other side in case he hits the railing" Jaehyun ordered and Yuta obeyed instantly, fear running in his veins. The beeping of the heart monitor was terrifying him. Johnny came running in, almost collapsing at the sight.

Choking and gagging sound came from Doyoungs lips, whole body shaking as if a small earthquake had erupted in that small figure of a man.The doctors who came in checked his pulse, his breathing and his consciousness. The seizure started to settle and an oxygen mask was fitted over his mouth and nose.

"You with me buddy?" Johnny asked as Doyoungs eyes roamed around, trying to focus. "You're fine, Doyoung, you're fine"

"I think we have to put an emergency situation" The head doctor said. "Risks are risks, but I think they need it"

Yuta blinked. "Need what?"

* * *

They had brought the other NCT members, all in hospital scrubs and with face masks.

The moment the door opened, there was a burst of wind as they took off to meet their other members. the Dreamies (save Jeno who went immediately to Doyoung once he saw the oxygen mask) went straight to Haechan, bursting into tears at the sight. Mark shorty joined them along with Lucas as they helped spread cream on his rashes using their gloved hands.

Kun went straight to Taeil who was still taking care of Taeyong, comforting and telling him stories. Johnny took in Xiao Jun and Hendery who looked rather confused and worried, telling them it's okay to approach anyone. Yang Yang followed Lucas and made small talk with Jungwoo later on. Sicheng went straight to Yuta who was taking care of Doyoung, crying into his shoulder and whatnot. Sure, they were covered from head to toe but that didn't make their hugs less warmer.

"He looks so weak" Renjun whispered as he combed Haechans hair with his fingers. "I just want him to know we're here"

"He might hear you" Mark piped up and Chenle scooted in.

"Hyuckie hyung, we're here, visiting you! Jaemin brought you some of your favorite cookies but you're not awake now. We'll come again next week, and make sure you're awake by then! We've been super worried but hyung is okay, right? Hyung will come back to us, I k-know it. I-It's okay if u-you're in pain now, j-just keep s-sleeping until y-you can w-wake u-up."

When Chenle started sobbing, Jisung placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, it's Jisung. Hyung, I can't sleep at night anymore. I always go to you if I can't sleep, cause you're soft and you smell nice. Come home soon, okay? We'll wait for you..."

Mark smiled at them and Renjun softly sang a Chinese lullaby as they held onto Haechan for a very long time.

Somewhere else, Jeno gently massaged Doyoungs arm as he told him about the dorms. Doyoung was still very dazed from his seizure but it was endearing to see his favorite Dreamie. Yuta followed the convo, talking about the research and stuff. Apparently, the search was near to an end. They had to hold on a little bit longer.

Kun advised Taeyong about being a leader and stress. He also talked about how he would confront his own teammates to apologize for his mistakes. Taeyong absorbed every advise, the regret and guilt in his mind chewing at his subconscious. Taeil also gave his own advise, reassuring him that Haechan wouldn't mind at all. 

They didn't have a time limit so they all stayed for a long time until they all fell asleep. When they woke up, their managers were there to help them back to their dorms, bidding a tearful farewell to 127 and wishing them luck.

Mark hoped it wasn't their last time.

* * *

It was a silent and serene night when Taeyong found himself beside Haechan.

Sleep didn't come to him easily and they others weren't awake. He let himself scan the soon to be man, his skin, his lips, his hair. This was a boy he had raised to sing, to dance, to perform. And this was a boy he had hurt.

"Hyuckie...hyung is here" he said in a hush tone, not expecting and received no response. "Hyung is sorry...for everything. Hyung isn't a good person, and not someone you should look up to. But you were so patient...so optimistic. How did you do that? Who taught you to be that way? I was rash in my decisions, fever or not, and I hurt you. I HURT you Hyuck, and how can I ever forgive myself for that?"

His small outburst was met with silence and Taeyong bowed his head. Tears streamed down his cheeks, landing on his hand that was intertwined with Haechans own. 

Then, he felt it.

A slight pressure, ever so slight, against his hand. His head shot up to look at their intertwined hands and he sat, stunned as Haechans hand moved. It moved.

"Hyuckie?" he whispered and followed his arm to meet the eyes of the owner. The OPEN eyes of the owner. They were half open and glinted mischievously and that beautiful smile stretched those chapped lips.

"Hyung..." came the voice, as soft as a sigh. "Hyung..."

Taeyong bent down and hugged Haechan close, shocked at how close they had been to losing him, how they had not cherished him enough. Haechan was speaking, he was out of his deep slumber and wasn't in pain! 

"Hyung...I...f-for...give...y-you"

That was enough for Taeyong to bawl his eyes out right then and there, eyes blurry with tears as he rocked Haechan back and forth. "I'm so sorry, Hyuck, I'm sorry"

"I'm...s-sorry...too"

Taeil opened his eyes, smiled, and closed them once more.

* * *

"What are those?"

After a very teary reunion with Haechan, the doctors had entered with a trolley of syringes. 

"What are those?" Taeyong repeated, a bit shakily. He hated needles. The doctors smiled proudly, one of them taking a syringe and holdng it up for them to see the clear blur liquid inside.

"This is the cure. We found the cure!"

There was a moment of silence as the news sank in before the room erupted into cheers and then they were hugging each other, laughing and crying. The doctors seemed overwhelmed too because they had started hugging the boys, happy that they had all survived the ordeal despite the shocking consequences.

"We'll be injecting you with these and we'll wait for a few days before you are discharged. A month after that, you'll receive another shot just in case. You've all been strong, I'm proud" the head doctor smiled and ushered for them to return to their beds so that they could take the shot.

It was a thick shot and required a thick needle, so grunts of pain could be heard here and there but they were all thankful enough to be alive. They were going to be discharged soon enough.

* * *

"TO THE WORLD THIS IS NCT!!! HI WE'RE NCT 127!!!"

There was a loud round of applause at the concert, specially made to celebrate their recovery. The fans went wild and they all shed tears out at the sound. 

"Thanks so much for praying for us. Thanks to you, we're here and healthy!" Taeyong cheered and the fans cheered as well. "We'll hold a fansign. We're still on exercise rest because we lost loads of weight!"

The fans made a sad sound but Mark was quick to comfort them "It's okay! We'll get chubby again for you so be ready for our next comeback!"

"We'll be sharing our stories here and I see loads of media platforms back there!" Jaehyun pointed and waved. "Give them a little wave would you?"

The whole audience turned and waved their NCT lightsticks, cheering teasingly at the camera's.

"WHO WORRIED YOU THE MOST?!!!!" Came a loud voice, a fanboy from the audience. The NCT127 members glanced at each other. They had agreed to be 100% truthful about their conditions (not about their fights) to the media in order to avoid misconceptions.

"Haechan really gave me a scare" Taeyong admitted. "He still has the rash marks"

"Hyung~" Haechan whined and pointed at him accusingly. "You had the longest fever!"

"I wasn't rushing to the toilet!" Taeyong retorted jokingly and pointed at Mark. "It was him!"

"NU UH!!!" Mark denied and pointed at Taeil.

"Honestly, the person who gave me a scare was Doyoung" Yuta jumped in to prevent the argument from continuing. "I was right beside him"

"Okay okay, calm down guys, we'll give a whole coverage from the start!" Johnny said and platforms lifted nine seats to the stage. They sat down and let the audience settle down for their story.

"We couldn't haev done it without our families, NCT and all of you! We're thankful being here!" Jungwoo spoke and caused the fans to cheer.

After they settled down, Taeyong raised his microphone and leaned back. "Well, in my perspective, a doctor had come to our door. I didn't want to hear it. Even if I knew that there was this tiny hope that we were safe, that we hadn't been affected by the virus currently infecting a country we had toured ,which had been kept a secret for some reason, I didn't want to hear it...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fanfic!!! I really appreciate comments and kudo's and any ideas on other one shots can be written in the comments!!! Sorry if this didn't meet your expectations and have a good day!!! I hope you enjoyed this fic!
> 
>   
> [twt](https://twitter.com/Skydancer_8?s=09) | [CC](https://curiouscat.me/Skydancer_8)


End file.
